1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, devices have come in to widespread use that have an image acquisition function for acquiring still images and moving images, or a combination of an image acquisition function and an audio recording function for audio recording and the like. These include digital cameras, digital video cameras such as the Handycam, for which the applicant holds the trademark rights, as well as mobile telephones and the like that have digital camera functions.
By checking the acquired still images and moving images later (for example, that day, several days later, several years later, or the like), users who use these devices can immerse themselves in memories of scenes from the times when the images were acquired. In the process of checking the acquired still images and moving images, the users can discover among the acquired still images and moving images specific images in which a positive feeling toward the person who acquired the image of an imaged subject can be felt, for example, images in which the subject is smiling at the device, images in which the subject's line of vision is directed toward the device, and the like. The users can then obtain those images.
Technology that is concerned with detecting the subject's face has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-132693, for example.